Wspomnienia
by iglak17
Summary: Miniaturka powstała na potrzeby Klubu Pojedynków forum mirriel już jakiś czas temu. Argus Filch siedzi w fotelu przed oknem i rozmyśla o swoim życiu.


Wspomnienia

Argus Filch siedzi na fotelu, spoglądając przez okno. Wciąż jest lato. Samotne promyki słońca przedzierają się przez zasłony i wpadają do niewielkiego salonu. A on dalej patrzy. Obserwuje ludzi, którzy ciągle gdzieś się spieszą, jedni do pracy, inni po jakieś drobne sprawunki. Młodzież cieszy się ostatnimi dniami wolności przed powrotem do szkoły. Jeszcze rok temu on też wracał. Do pracy, szkoły… Do miejsca, które przez te wszystkie lata stało się niejako jego drugim domem.

— Domem? — pyta na głos, ale nie może znaleźć odpowiedzi, niepewny własnych odczuć.

To tam w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat spędzał dziesięć miesięcy w roku, sprzątając korytarze i pilnując porządku. Mimo że kiedyś marzył o zupełnie innej karierze, bycie woźnym okazało się nie takie złe, jak wydawało mu się na początku. Chociaż… Gdyby sięgnął pamięcią do lat dzieciństwa…

_Mały chłopiec o jasnych włosach… Tak, to wspomnienie młodości Argusa. Dzieciństwo wydaje mu się tak odległe… Nie pamięta już poszczególnych zdarzeń, zostały fakty. Mieszkał z rodziną, swoją czarodziejską rodziną, w niewielkim domku na wsi. Mama i tata byli z niego dumni, kiedy chwaliła go nauczycielka z mugolskiej podstawówki. Och tak, chodził do mugolskiej podstawówki. Jego rodzina, choć dumna, nie należała do bogatych. Dlatego też nigdy nie miał prywatnej nauczycielki. Nie narzekał, był szczęśliwy. Niczego mu nie brakowało. Był zwykłem dzieciakiem, podobnym do setek tysięcy innych dzieciaków. W domu zawsze bawił się z Everardem, swoim bratem. Wspólnie wyobrażali sobie późniejsze życie w Hogwarcie. Do czasu, aż Everard nie musiał sobie tego wyobrażać. Poszedł na pierwszy rok, kiedy Argus miał sześć lat._

_Wszystko było dobrze. Oczywiście z niecierpliwością czekał na list z Hogwartu. Tak bardzo chciał już do niego pójść! Miał jedenaście lat, był lipiec. Czekał. W sierpniu już zaczął się niepokoić. Jego rodzice wysłali nawet sowę do ówczesnego dyrektora szkoły. I nadeszła odpowiedź. Odpowiedź, przez którą zawalił się cały jego świat. _

— _Jesteś charłakiem. — powiedzieli mu wtedy rodzice._

_Pamięta do teraz wyraz ich twarzy, kiedy to mówili. Coś pomiędzy troską, odrazą i współczuciem._

_Zatem był charłakiem. Nie mógł chodzić do szkoły czarodziejów, bo… To by niczego nie zmieniło. NIGDY nie nauczyłby się czarować. Wszystkie plany i marzenia legły w gruzach. Niski, nieśmiały nastolatek, jakim był wtedy, stał się smutnym, zamkniętym w sobie chłopcem. A rodzice? Przeżyli szok. Ale nie, nie odrzucili go, wręcz przeciwnie, mobilizowali do nauki. Uczył się. W świecie mugoli. Nadal. Utknął tam. _

_W świecie czarodziejów nastały ponure czasy. Rewolucja, zapoczątkowana przez Grindelwalda przerodziła się w wojnę. Grindelwald miał armię, wszyscy się go bali. Ludzie umierali. Mugole i czarodzieje. Oczywiście byli tacy, co wyraźnie występowali przeciw jego dyktaturze. Tak, jak jego rodzina. Brat, który niedawno skończył szkołę. I rodzice. Wszyscy zginęli. Niedługo przed tym, jak Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda i zapanował pokój. Ale ich już nie było. Umarli. Argus miał tylko trzynaście lat, kiedy to się stało. Nie zginął tylko dlatego, że był w mugolskiej szkole z internatem._

_Został sam. Zaopiekowała się nim daleka ciotka. Właściwie jej opieka ograniczała się do opłat za internat i zapewniania mu podstawowych rzeczy. Było mu wszystko jedno. Od kiedy odeszła jego rodzina, coś w nim umarło. Już nigdy nie było tak samo. Po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości zatrudnił się w sklepie zoologicznym jako pomocnik sprzedawcy i wynajął mieszkanie. To samo, w którym jest teraz._

_Wszystkie dni były do siebie takie podobne… Wciąż rozmyślał o tym, jak wiele stracił. O tym, że nigdzie nie przynależy. Nie mógł odnaleźć siebie we współczesnym świecie. Kiedy był mały, czuł się częścią świata czarodziejów. Odkąd dowiedział się, że jest charłakiem… Czy nadal miał prawo, by żyć w świecie magii? Czy powinien raczej pozostać wśród mugoli?_

— _Kim jestem? — pytał siebie. _

— _Charłakiem — odpowiadał od razu. _

_I ciągle pracował w sklepie zoologicznym na obrzeżach Londynu._

_Nic nie jest wieczne. W końcu właściciel postanowił zlikwidować sklep. Po trzydziestu dwóch latach pracy znów stracił to, co było mu drogie. Wszystkie zwierzęta, które pokochał, podstarzała sklepowa lada i krzesło zniknęły razem z właścicielem sklepu. _

_Filch siedział w domu bez celu i przeglądał gazety. W wieku pięćdziesięciu lat, po karierze sprzedawcy, nie miał dużych szans na znalezienie dobrej pracy. A musiał przecież coś robić. Na nierobieniu niczego spędził tak wiele czasu, że mogłoby wystarczyć za całe życie. _

_To był przypadek, że pewnego dnia spotkał Albusa Dumbledore'a robiąc zakupy w markecie. Chociaż nie utrzymywał kontaktu ze światem czarodziejów, pamiętał, jak na zdjęciach pokazywali mu go rodzice. Mimo upływu czasu, wciąż był w stanie go poznać._

— _Dumbledore? — to ciche pytanie nie miało być skierowane do niego, Filch wypowiedział je do siebie. Mówienie do siebie było zjawiskiem dość częstym, dlatego nie zauważył, że pytanie wypowiedział dość głośno, ściągając na siebie wzrok rozmówcy._

— _Przepraszam, mówił pan coś do mnie? — spytał ciepło Dumbledore, a na jego ustach pojawił się dobrotliwy uśmiech._

— _Nie, ja tylko głośno się zastanawiałem — burknął i miał zamiar odejść, ale…_

— _Wydawało mi się, że wspomniał pan moje nazwisko._

— _Faktycznie._

— _Jest pan czarodziejem? — spytał cicho z nutką zainteresowania w głosie._

— _Nie…_

— _Zatem skąd…?_

— _To nie pańska sprawa. — uciął dyskusję _

_Był przy wyjściu, kiedy Dumbledore go dogonił. Trzymał w ręce niewielkie opakowanie._

— _Może cytrynowego dropsa? Kupiłem także malinowe…_

— _Dziękuję, może innym razem._

— _W takim razie zapraszam na herbatę._

_Mimo protestów, znalazł się w kawiarni._

— _Proszę coś o sobie opowiedzieć. Zdaje się, że mówił pan, że nie jest czarodziejem. Zastanawiałem się… Zatem kim pan jest? Od początku wydaje mi się, jakbym pana skądś znał._

— _Nie znał mnie pan. Być może… — przerwał na chwilę — możliwe, że przypominam Everarda, mojego brata._

— _Everarda? Everarda Filcha? — spytał uprzejmie, chcąc się upewnić_

_Filch pokiwał głową._

— _Pamiętam go. Zginął tak młodo… Wojna pozostawia po sobie wiele ofiar. Ale mimo to wciąż dochodzi do kolejnych. Ostatnia zakończyła się zaledwie niecały rok temu, a ja obawiam się, że Lord Voldemort powróci, by siać zamęt i panikę._

_Ta wypowiedź nie zrobiła na Filchu wrażenia. Nie utrzymywał kontaktu z magicznym światem od lat i nie miał pojęcia, kim był ów Voldemort. Tego dowiedział się później. Kiedy Dumbledore zorientował się, że jego rozmówca aktualnie nie pracuje, zaoferował mu posadę w Hogwarcie na stanowisku woźnego (okazało się, że Albus Dumbledore został dyrektorem szkoły). _

_Argus nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Świat magii opuścił tak dawno, nie miał z nim styczności od lat i, prawdę powiedziawszy, niezbyt chciał wracać. Z drugiej strony musiał mieć jakieś źródło dochodu, a gdzie w jego wieku znalazłby pracę w mugolskim świecie? Ostatecznie zgodził się. Zaczął się nowy rozdział jego życia._

_Przybył do Hogwartu. Spełniło się marzenie jego dzieciństwa, ale wtedy nie umiał się tym cieszyć. Wyznaczono mu gabinet na parterze i prywatne kwatery na pierwszym piętrze. W kwaterach czuł się dobrze. Niezbyt bogato urządzone, ale wyposażone we wszystko, czego potrzebował. Gwarantowały spokój i ciszę po całym dniu męczącej pracy. _

_Hogwart był pięknym i tajemniczym miejscem. Miał w sobie coś, co do niego przyciągało — taką niepowtarzalną atmosferę. Wewnątrz mieszkały duchy, a na błoniach i w Zakazanym Lesie pełno było magicznych stworzeń. Magia… Wszystko było chronione przed mugolami, bo, jak się potem dowiedział, klauzula 73 narzucała czarodziejom odpowiedzialność za ukrywanie wszelkich śladów „nienormalnych" istot przed zwykłym światem. Nie był, nie jest i nigdy nie będzie czarodziejem, ale widział wiele z tych stworzeń podczas licznych patroli wokół zamku. Żył w świecie magii, jednocześnie nie mogąc jej czynić._

_Pracował. Uczniowie przysparzali nieustannie nowych kłopotów, a Irytek im chętnie pomagał. Co z tego, że czasem dzieciaki miały szlaban? Nie wolno było zastosować nawet starego, dobrego bicia… Choćby linijką po rękach, ale nie. Uczniów nie wolno karać. Głupie bachory, rozpieszczone paniczyki, myślały, że wszystko im wolno._

_Zawsze starał się uświadomić uczniom, że jest inaczej. Choć był tylko woźnym, potrafił ich ustawić, pokazać gdzie ich miejsce._

— _Może i są, a raczej będą czarodziejami i machają tymi głupimi różdżkami, ale nie nauczą się przez to porządku i dyscypliny — mawiał_

_Porządek i dyscyplina zawsze były dla niego wartościami nadrzędnymi._

_Niestety, Irytka nie można było się pozbyć. Dyrektor Dumbledore odsyłał woźnego z kwitkiem za każdym razem, kiedy był w jego gabinecie. _

— _Przykro mi, Argusie. Masz prawo karać uczniów, ale nie wolno się nad nimi znęcać. Możesz kazać im pracować. Natomiast Irytek był, jest i będzie szkolnym poltergeistem. Być może jest nieco nieznośny, ale przecież bywa taki zabawny. Poza tym — kontynuuje dyrektor widząc, że Filch chce protestować — Klauzula 73 mówi wyraźnie, że istoty magiczne należy ochraniać przed światem zewnętrznym. Irytek nie miałby się gdzie podziać. — odpowiadał na skargi._

— _Może cytrynowego dropsa? — pytał na koniec. Argus Filch przeważnie odmawiał._

_Dyrektor Hogwartu niezmiernie go irytował. Był potężny i w skrytości ducha bardzo mu zazdrościł. Idealny aż do bólu. Zawsze służył radą, pomocą… Wszystkim pobłażał. W szczególności uczniom. Zero dyscypliny, żadnej surowości — bo to uczniowie. Kłócił się z nim nieskończoną ilość razy, zawsze z tym samym marnym rezultatem. Szanował go jako przełożonego, ale nie darzył wielką sympatią. _

Przenosi wzrok na kominek. Jest ciepło, nie ma potrzeby rozpalać ognia. Przed kominkiem leży małe posłanie. Puste…

Ta pustka powoduje falę smutku. Patrzy na nieruchome zdjęcie wiszące na ścianie obok. Blady uśmiech rozjaśnia jego ponure oblicze. Oczy pozostają smutne.

— Pamiętam doskonale, kiedy przed rozpoczęciem kolejnego roku szkolnego wracałem do domu z torbą nowych środków czyszczących. Mijałem właśnie sklep, w którym kiedyś pracowałem. Jednak zamiast zaklejonej wystawy był napis „Świat Zoo". Wszedłem do środka. Nic nie było takie samo. Za ladą stał młody, najwyżej dwudziestoletni człowiek. W klatkach siedziały króliki, chomiki i myszy. A akwariach pływały jakieś egzotyczne ryby. Miałem wyjść, kiedy cię zobaczyłem. Małą, burą kocicę w niewielkiej klatce w rogu. Decyzję podjąłem od razu. Kilkanaście minut później byłaś w domu.

Przerywa na chwilę swój monolog, wstaje, sięga po zdjęcie i siada. Ta niewielka, mugolska fotografia jest jedyną, jaka mu została.

— Pamiętasz, moja mała, jak to było na początku? Byłaś taka nieufna. Mogłem godzinami siedzieć i wpatrywać się w ciebie kiedy się wyciągasz, drapiesz, śpisz albo myjesz. Od początku myślałem o tobie w kategoriach osoby, dlatego właśnie nazwałem cię imieniem damy z obrazu w moim starym, dziecinnym pokoju. Pani Norris. Podobało ci się twoje imię, prawda?

_W Hogwarcie była wyjątkową pomocą w ściganiu uczniów łamiących regulamin. _

_Argus Filch pamięta, jak pewnego dnia przybiegła po niego, dając do zrozumienia, żeby poszedł za nią. Okazało się, że któryś z uczniów zablokował się w jednym z sekretnych przejść, które woźny już znał. _

— Nigdy nie zapomnę jego miny. Wiedział, że złamał zasady. A zasad się nie łamie. Ha! Dałem mu tygodniowy szlaban. Trofea w Izbie Pamięci dawno nie były tak czyste.

_Jedyną osobą, z którą zdarzało mu się dłużej rozmawiać była Irma Pince. Ona nigdy się z niego nie śmiała, skrycie, ani otwarcie, więcej, karała uczniów, którzy w jej obecności go obrażali. Wprawdzie obelgi uczniów dawno puszczał mimo uszu, bo wiedział, że oni i tak stoją wyżej w tej szkole, ale mimo wszystko robiło mu się miło, kiedy wiedział, że ktoś być może go szanuje. Często chodził koło biblioteki — królestwa pani Pince i szczególnie surowo karał wszystkich uczniów, którzy śmieli zakłócać jej spokój._

_Rozmowy z Irmą odbywały się zwykle o późnych porach w bibliotece. Rozmawiali o Hogwarcie, uczniach mających za nic regulamin… Było tak… miło. _

_Kiedy wracał do swoich kwater czasami rozmawiał z Panią Norris._

— Tylko tobie mówiłem o wszystkim. Wiesz, że uczniowie nie domyślali się, że jestem charłakiem właśnie dzięki tobie? Wiedzieli, że się rozumiemy… Zawsze ci ufałem. Jak nikomu. Kiedy powiedziałem ci, że zależy mi na pani Irmie, wyskoczyłaś mi na kolana i zaczęłaś mruczeć uspokajająco. Rozumiałaś. Dlatego byłaś dla mnie najdroższa i jedyna na świecie.

_Po kilku latach względnego spokoju w Hogwarcie pojawił się Potter. Zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Kiedy był na drugim roku, Filch zastał go obok nieruchomego ciała Pani Norris. To był dla niego cios poniżej pasa. Miał ochotę zabić, rozszarpać tego dzieciaka, który śmiał dotknąć JEGO kotkę… Ale pojawił się Albus Dumbledore, który, jak zwykle, wszystko załagodził. Na szczęście Pani Norris wyszła z tego cało. _

_Trzy lata później wszystko uległo zmianom. Dolores Umbridge przejęła czasowo stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu. Argus Filch się cieszył. Umbridge była osobą, która potrafiła zadbać o dyscyplinę i nie miała nic przeciwko karom cielesnym. Mógł się odegrać za wszystkie dowcipy, docinki i naruszenia regulaminu oraz nauczyć jaśnie paniczów zwanych potocznie czarodziejami porządku i dyscypliny. Szkoda tylko, że tak zwani czarodzieje, pomimo umiejętności czynienia magii nie potrafili zapobiec wojnie. Rządy Umbridge szybko się skończyły. Niewiele wniosły do historii Hogwartu. Woźny nie zdążył wychłostać uczniów. Trudno. Zaczęła się wojna. Tym razem oficjalnie i na poważnie. Kolejny po Grindelwaldzie czarny pan siał panikę. To woźnemu aż nadto przypominało czasy jego dzieciństwa, więc w szkole ograniczył się do standardowego pilnowania porządku._

_Niedługo potem zmarł Dumbledore. Filch był wstrząśnięty. Nie darzył starca wielką sympatią, ale bardzo szanował jego autorytet w szkole. No i uważał go za potężnego. A Albus Dumbledore umarł. Tak, jak każdy kiedyś umiera._

_Kolejny rok był straszny. Mimo że woźny zawsze chciał karać uczniów, kulił się, widząc, jak wiją się pod kolejnymi klątwami. Było kilku takich, którzy przeczytali „Sonety czarnoksiężnika", żeby zaimponować nowym nauczycielom. Efekt był opłakany, bo resztę życia mówili limerykami. Śmierciożercy w szkole machali różdżkami na prawo i lewo rzucając co chwilę Cruciatusa na uczniów, czasem też na nauczycieli. Filchowi też się raz dostało. Nigdy nie zapomni tego przejmującego, obezwładniającego całe ciało bólu. Dyrektorem szkoły był wtedy Severus Snape. Praktycznie wszyscy, łącznie z woźnym się go bali i starali podporządkować do jego rozkazów. _

_Prawdziwa wojna toczyła się nadal i nadchodził czas ostatecznej bitwy. Filch został oddelegowany wraz z panią Pomfrey do ewakuowania uczniów. Nie widział bitwy, ukryty w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jednak to, co zobaczył potem… Było straszne. Wszędzie pełno krwi i ciał, czarodziejów, śmierciożerców i magicznych stworzeń._

— Nigdy tego nie zapomnę — mówił, a głos mu się łamał — zginęło tyle dzieciaków… W podobnej bitwie musiała zginąć moja rodzina… Ja… Widziałem ciała, niektórzy mieli najwyżej piętnaście, szesnaście lat i ciągle otwarte oczy. A z kieszeni jednego wypadła czarodziejska karta z Paracelsusem. Nie wiem czemu, ale to właśnie utkwiło mi w pamięci.

Pani Norris z fotografii wciąż patrzy na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem.

— Pracowałem w Hogwarcie jeszcze trzy, cztery lata. Ty umarłaś. A byłaś mi tak bliska, jak żaden człowiek. No może poza panią Irmą Pince. Chyba ją kochałem. Żałuję, że nie zdążyłem jej tego powiedzieć, choć, być może nie chciałaby wiązać się z kimś takim, jak ja. Ale nie byłem przecież byle kim. Ja, charłak, pracowałem w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie! I byłem tam woźnym. Rodzice byliby ze mnie dumni, wiesz, kochana? Może jesteś już zmęczona? Śpij, śpij… Ja też chyba zasnę. Jestem zmęczony… Może niedługo umrę? Ponoć dyrektor Dumbledore mówił, że śmierć to tylko początek kolejnej wielkiej przygody. Przeżyłem swoje życie, może nie tak jak chciałem, ale jestem z niego zadowolony. Ale teraz każdy dzień jest taki długi… Ciekawe, czy Dumbledore miał rację? Dobranoc, Pani Norris.


End file.
